Untouchable
by constance-lousia
Summary: You hold nothing back when noones watching. MaxAlec


Title - Untouchable

Pairing - Max And Alec

Rating - M for now

Disclaimer - the characters are not mine they belong to someone with an exqusite art, not too much free time :P

-------------------------------------------------------

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here that I don't understand  
Your face-saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
'Cause I've been treated so wrong,  
I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

She doesn't speak words, nor does she emit any kind of human contact. But you look into her brown eyes and you know that she loves.

Slithers of green invade the dull colour as tears fall free from worn barriers. And you step back to wonder. How did she get like this?

Scars litter her complexion, mostly around her arms, and legs, a few on her hands and feet. She doesn't jerk your hand away as tepid fingers run against the smooth scar tissue that now bears her pain. Nor does she shiver when your finger tips enclose her wrist. She bows her head, always the shy girl.

She is refined. She is a marionette. Your puppet. You've earnt her trust and now you will betray her.

Sure you love her now. But will you love her tomorrow morning, when her scratches tattoo your back?

Will you love her when her open palm connects with your cheek?

Will you think of her when your force yourself to love another?

Will you erase all images of her smile? The way her lips pursed momentarily before the smile vanished.

Will you miss the quiet sobs muffled in throw pillows?

Will you miss rocking her to sleep, as she trembles from the aftermath of gleaming teeth, and hidden skeletons?

Will you love her as another mans name falls sullen from her lips?

All of this plauges your mind as you stalk towards her slender form, curled on the couch, she's a light sleeper. She'll wait for you forever.

But you just can't do this anymore.

This is goodbye.

You packed your bags earlier that day, while she had hidden herself away in a secluded corner, conducting herself in a peaceful manner.

You stop to glance down that corridor.

The subdued light in the room that was bound to be more usefull that what it is now.

It's your studio.

You passion.

So unbridled and free in that room.

You hold nothing back when no-ones watching.

My fingers grasp softly at the curls that frame your face, your lips pucker slightly, your eyes becoming lighter.

I don't have to speak, we already knew that this was coming.

I needed to get out, because every minute i spent with you was heaven, but it was killing me at the same time.

Whatever it was that held you back destroyed us.

I pull you to me in a mere effort of consolation. And suddenly my emotions are over powering.

Your here.

I embrace you tightly pulling your limber frame towards mine, settling myself on the sofa. Pulling you into my lap.

My fingers nestle amongst the fabric that obscures you from me, the brazen white melting against my fingertips. The dress is cotton, rough but built for endurance. The pleats cling to your legs, curl underneath your feet as you bring them to your chin. I forget how often we did this.

We don't speak we sit in silence.

You bow your head into the crook of my neck, i feel your breath. Hear the deep inhale as your eye lashes fall heavy against your cheek bones.

"I always loved the way you smelt". Stoic.

I feel the bile building up in the back of my throat. As her eyes catch mine.

_Stay? No._

Her fingers scrape at the five o'clock shadow that i had forgotten shave this morning. Her lips are inches from mine, her breathe warm against my lips. Raising my hands i trace the out line of her lips they are parched, dry, but as her tounge swipes against them, it collides with my fingers. The sensitive pads react to the warmth, before i can with hold myself from doing something i might regret i take the plunge. Leaning into her warmth, her eyes closing as my lips press against hers so gently, that if i succumb to anything more than this i may just fall apart.

_Mind Over Matter..._

Yeah right i think. Her fingers rest at the base of my neck, caressing gently almost as though she were scared to break me. I kiss her harder, claiming any strength i had left in myself. I bestow upon her my goodbye, as though i were dying. She welcomes it, her lips parting to allow room for mine. I sweep into her, both of us enduring a dance that neither of us will win. i'm momentarily stunned as my hands cup her face, my thumb and forefinger coming in contact with a lone tear that betrays her strength.

Your eyes widen at my discovery before they are replaced with stoic mask you wear everyday.

I want to say your name but am cut off mid thought.

You push me back, gently.

_Thank you..._

Your nails scrape against the cotton of my shirt, gripping and streching at it occasionaly, your palm collides with mine, and for a moment i'm tempted to stop you. You pull your hand away and instruct me to sit up. I urge myself out of the seat. Stripping of my coat, the buttons seemingly too hard to undo. My fingers stuck in the process. You help me. Without words, your fingers brush mine away. It's so hard to breathe.

Standing in the middle of the lounge i feel like such an idiot.

Her fingers undo the last button, her hands running up the length of my arm, pushing the matieral loose from my shoulders. I turn my back to her but for a moment, i almost see her lift it to her nose. I shake the thought and move back to the couch, slouching against the back of the chair as though it were the only support i had left.

You avoid my eyes, as you settle yourself upon me, straddling my waist so you can see me. My fingers move to your hands, clutching at them loosely. You pull them away sharply, uttering a sorry before returning to the task at hand. Your fingers delve underneath my shirt and it's almost impossible not to moan. Your hands are so soft, we haven't been like this in such a long time. I rest my hands against the width of your forearms, as you work at the buttons of my shirt, allowing me to sit up momentarily to shrug it loose.

You begin to say my name but stop.

Your eyes are feverish, your frame paralyzed with constant recognitions of a name that's burned into you, burned it to me.

"i'm sorry Log..."

"it's fine"

"Alec!" she exclaimed momentarily, her full lips paused in a moment of aprehension. "I wish it had of been you first"

Her eyes cast at her fingers as i find it hard to breath, the leather of my jacket crunching beneath my clenched fingers. As my feet fall heavy against the wooden floor, sinking amongst the broken ruins of what could be.

"so do i" i think to myself, my languid body crossing the threshold of her lounge.

"so do i"


End file.
